


Perfect Carlos

by Fullmoon



Category: Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: Cecil daydreams about perfect Carlos while on air, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoon/pseuds/Fullmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh but it would be nice," Cecil voiced as he entered the bathroom. He scratched  Khoshekh's head and turned on the water in the sink so the floating cat could have a drink. The cat purred in appreciation and Cecil took a moment to be grateful that he was talking to a floating cat and not a floating frog. He didn't want to die before seeing Carlos again. "Don't you think we would make an adorable couple?" Cecil asked to the station's pet. He smiled, "I do... We could hold hands and go to movies and have dinner and I can kiss those perfect lips and run my fingers through that perfect hair..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in ten minutes so please go easy on me. I am still. Trying to catch up on wtnv so this is just my interpretation of what would be running through Cecil's mind during a normal day at work. I'm currently on episode 12 the candidate. Oh and I'm still working out kinks with the site, I'm super new here so I'm still trying to master posting and stuff.

"Perfect Carlos and his team of scientists have informed me that the levitating frogs are not a normal occurrence and that all citizens must stay far far away from them. Do not touch the floating frogs. Do not look at the floating frogs. If you touch or look at the floating frogs you will begin to float like a balloon that was swept away from a child's hand. You will drift and drift, floating higher until you leave our atmosphere and chart a direct path towards the Sun where you will die a horrible, crispy death. Dear listeners, I do not want you to die a horrible, crispy death. We need as many listeners as possible to keep this radio running at its full potential. Besides, we already lost countless residents due to the wheat and wheat byproduct incident last week." 

Cecil sighed as he continued reading the rest of the news. "You know Nightvale, we are pretty lucky to have such an intelligent and handsome scientist among us. Who else would save us from levitating towards the sun because of mysterious floating frogs?" 

The radio host tilted his head to the side and stared longingly into the distance. He got butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about the lovely, dark haired scientist. 

"Carlos," he sighed. "He's perfect. That perfect hair, those perfect teeth, the perfect way he says my name, oh listeners, I am so in love. I never stop thinking about him. What I would give to kiss those soft lips of his, what I would give..." 

Cecil shook his head, clearing his mind. "Sorry listeners, my daydream seemed to get the best of me. Now, the weather." He hit a button on the panel besides him and pulled of his headset as soft music began filling his ears. Standing, he imagined what Carlos would be thinking if he was listening to the show. Honestly, the radio host though, he never really had a chance with the sexy scientist.

"Oh but it would be nice," Cecil voiced as he entered the bathroom. He scratched Khoshekh's head and turned on the water in the sink so the floating cat could have a drink. The cat purred in appreciation and Cecil took a moment to be grateful that he was talking to a floating cat and not a floating frog. He didn't want to die before seeing Carlos again. "Don't you think we would make an adorable couple?" Cecil asked to the station's pet. He smiled, "I do... We could hold hands and go to movies and have dinner and I can kiss those perfect lips and run my fingers through that perfect hair..." 

Cecil trailed off, walking back slowly to the sound booth. He sat down in his chair, positioned his headset, and gratefully nursed a coffee that was sitting beside his notes (courtesy of one of the interns he suspects) before turning on his phone to glance at the time. He smiled when he saw an unread message:

Perfect Carlos: If you promise to stop talking about me on air, I'll treat you to dinner. My place at 7.

Cecil's smile grew even wider. "I'm sorry listeners, it seems something amazingly unexpected has come up. Stay tuned for the easy listening of imaginary crickets, and as always: Goodnight Nightvale, goodnight."


End file.
